Abigail-Rose Potter
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: What if Harry Potter had an older sister who lived in the wizarding world all her life. This is Abbie's story
1. Chapter 1

" Go on up to bed Abbie, I'll be up soon to read you a story," Daddy said. I grinned and ran up the stairs to my room. I stood on my bed and looked at the books on the shelf. I picked one with a dragon on it then sat down. I sat down and waited for Daddy. There was a bang downstairs and a flash of light came under the door. I grabbed Wings and went out to the hallway. I looked around and ran to Harry's room. I climbed into his cot and he smiled.

" What do you think is going on," I asked. Mum ran into the room.

" No not the children," she screamed. A hooded figure came into the room.

" Step aside, I just want the boy," it said. I put my arms around my brother. There was a flash of green light and Mum dropped to the floor. I screamed as there was another flash of light but nothing happened. The person in the hood was gone. I looked at Harry and smiled.

" You're alright. Don't worry, we'll just wait for Daddy to come up to say good night," I said.

Then I noticed the giant hole. There were footsteps on the stairs.

" Uncle Sirius," I said. He looked at Mummy then at us. Then the giant man from Hogwarts arrived.

" What are you doing here," Uncle Sirius asked.

" I'm to take the children to their aunt, Dumbledore's orders," he said.

" I'm not going. I want Mum," I shouted. Uncle Sirius lifted me and Harry out.

" You can't expect her to go to Petunia's. She knows too much about magic," he said. " Someone in the Order can take care of her."

" I want to go with you," I said.

" Why don't you go to the Weasley's," Uncle Sirius said. I nodded.

I was taken to the Burrow that night, I haven't seen Uncle Sirius or Harry since that night. I live with Uncle Remus now but go to the Burrow when there's a full moon.


	2. Chapter 2

" What were you thinking Abbie," Uncle Remus asked.

" She was making fun of my hair. And it wasn't my fault. It was the accidental magic," I said.

" September can't come soon enough. You'll be going to Hogwarts and be able to control your magic. And Abbie-Rose I don't think all of your magic is accidental," Uncle Remus said.

" Well," I said.

" That is what I thought," he said. " And your school report arrived today."

" Uncle Remus in my defense I have to miss a week every month. And I'm a witch, when will I need to know where the countries are in Europe," I asked.

" Your mother wanted you to go to muggle school. She would have wanted you to try," he whispered.

" I know but I can't concentrate. Anyway, in September I'm going to Hogwarts so you've nothing to worry about," I said.

" I suppose but you are suppose to try Abbie-Rose. Now go up to your room and pack some things," I stood up and ran to my room. I sat at my desk and opened one of Uncle Remus' old textbooks and began reading. I grabbed a pencil and wrote Babbling Beverage down to remember to tell the twins.

" Abbie, have you packed your stuff yet," Remus shouted.

" Yes," I replied, jumping up and throwing a few tops and a pair of jeans into a bag. I shoved Prongs into the bag too and ran downstairs.

" Right. I'll send a owl when I'm feeling myself," Uncle Remus said.

" When can I become an animagus," I asked.

" When you're eighteen. Goodbye," he said. I nodded and stepped into the fireplace with my bag and a handful of floo powder.

" The Burrow," I shouted.

" Abbie's here, Abbie's here," Ginny shouted, running towards me and giving me a hug.

" You are early," Percy said.

" Oh well," I said, walking into the kitchen. " Hi Molly."

" There you are Abbie dear, you're early, I'll have to set another place. Oh, Abbie can you go out and tell the boys to come in for dinner," she asked, hugging me quickly. I nodded and dropped my bag before running outside towards the quiddich pitch. I stuck my fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly. Five broomsticks came down.

" Abbie, why did you tell us to come down," one of the twins said.

" It's time for dinner, but we are playing later," I said.

* * *

" So what do you want to do for your birthday Abbie," Uncle Remus asked. I crossed my fingers behind my back and smiled.

" I want to see Harry," I said.

" Abbie, we've been over this. You can't," Uncle Remus said.

" I jut want to see what he looks like, please Uncle Remus," I said. " That's all I want. I promise."

" So you don't want to go for ice cream with the Weasleys," he asked.

" Not if I can see Harry," I replied. Uncle Remus smiled and nodded.

" You aren't going to give up. Are you," he asked. I shook my head. " Well then come on." Uncle Remus stood up and I ran towards him. He put his arms around me and I closed my eyes. " One, two, three." There was a crack and I opened my eyes.

We were standing on a street. It was strange, every house looked the same, they even had the same cars.

" Number four, that's where he is," Uncle Remus said, nodding at a house. I walked towards it slowly. I stood on the footpath and looked in the window. I could see a fat boy standing over a smaller boy. Harry. Suddenly the door opened and Harry ran out, he ran past me, the fat boy behind him. I smiled and went back to Uncle Remus.

" He looks like dad," I said.

" He looks like James as much as you look like Lily," he replied and I smiled.

* * *

" Have fun, but please do not destroy the school. Follow in James' footsteps. But not too much. I don't want hundreds of letters from Dumbledore," Uncle Remus said.

" I know but you know it's impossible for me to be good," I laughed.

" Abbie, I put your trunk into one of the compartments on the train," Charlie said. I nodded then hugged Uncle Remus.

" I'll miss you, I'll write this evening," I said.

" Good, now it's time to get on the train," he said. I nodded and hugged him again before getting on the train. I walked along until I saw the compartment with my trunk. I walked in and sat down. I looked out the window and smiled. At last.

" Sorry can I sit here, all the other compartments are a bit crowded." I nodded.

" I'm Abbie-Rose," I said, turning around.

" Abbie," she said.

" Emma," I said.

" We always thought there was something strange about you Abbie. You're a witch. You're muggle born like me. Aren't you," she said.

" No, sorry. I'm half, my dad was pure blood and my mum muggle born," I said.

" It must be great, magic, can you do any spells," she asked.

" I tried a couple of the summer at the Burrow because then it can't be told who cast the spell. I think I'm looking forward to potions, last summer I spent all my time with the children's kit and Ginny," I said.

" I thought you were an only child," she said. I swallowed and immediately thought of Harry.

" The Weasleys are like family, Bill's in sixth year, Charlie's in fifth, Percy is in first too. The twins, Fred and George, are nine, Ron is seven and Ginny's six. I've grown up with them," I said.

" Wow," she said.

" So how did you feel when you found out you were a witch," I asked.

" Kind of scared. But I've read all my books and I think it'll be fun," Emma replied.

" I read the first year books last year, Bill says I know too much. He also said if I wasn't going to Hogwarts this year I'd have finished all the second year books," I said and she laughed. " I can't wait to see Hogwarts."

" Sorry, can I sit here," a voice said.

" Sure, I'm Abbie-Rose and this is Emma," I said, smiling at the girl. She seemed far too small to be a first year.

" Kara," she whispered.

" So how do we get sorted Abbie," Emma asked.

" It's a secret. Bill and Charlie wouldn't even give me a clue, but I want to be in Gryffindor like everyone else in my family," I said. " But Ravenclaw would be alright."

" I think Gryffindor but I don't think I'm brave enough," Emma said. " What house do you want to be in Kara." We both looked at her.

" I'll be in Slytherin. I don't want to be. But it's where my family all were. Except for one distant relative but he still turned out evil," she said.

" Sirius Black," I asked.

" How did you know," she asked.

" He was my dad's best friend, then betrayed us," I said. " I need to go to the bathroom excuse me." I walked out of the compartment and along the train. I didn't need to use the bathroom. I leaned against the side of the train and sighed. It didn't seem right, we must have missed something when we went through what happened. Uncle Sirius couldn't have been a Death Eater.

" Abbie, what are you doing," Charlie asked.

" Thinking about when they died. And you," I asked.

" Mum gave me corned beef in my sandwiches. I know you always have chicken and stuffing. So maybe we could swap," he said. I nodded.

" I have two rounds anyway. Remus said I'd probably eat them both, and if I didn't you would" I laughed, walking back to the compartment.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the compartment and smiled at Emma and Kara. I opened my bag and pulled out a sandwich. I turned to Charlie, who was in the doorway.

" What do I get if I give you this," I asked.

" The satisfaction of knowing a friend has not starved on the journey to school," he said.

" I get to use your broom whenever I want," I said, grinning.

" No way, it's new. You can use Bill's," he said.

" If I prank anyone at all you will take the blame and do all the detentions I may get," I said.

" Bill's a prefect he'd figure out," Charlie replied.

" Put me on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," I said.

" I'll talk to McGonagall," he said. I handed the sandwiches over and smiled. " Thanks Abbie." He left the compartment and I laughed.

" That was one of the Weasley's," Emma asked.

" Yep," I said.

" What's Quidditch," she asked.

" It's a sport, it's on brooms. There's seven people on a team. Three chasers, two beaters, a seeker and a keeper. The chasers have to get the quaffle through the hoops behind the keeper. The beaters have to keep bludgers away from their team. The seeker has to catch the snitch, when that happens the game's over. The keeper has to block the hoops. Each time a chaser scores the team gets ten points. Catching the snitch gets a hundred and fifty," I said. Emma stared at me blankly. " Don't worry you'll pick it up." She smiled and nodded.

" When will we arrive," Kara asked.

" Soon, hopefully," Emma said.

* * *

We walked up the stairs in the castle. It was huge and amazing. I'd never find my way around it. We were led into the Great Hall. The roof showed the sky outside, you could see all the stars and all the shapes. I looked around the hall and smiled when I saw Bill and Charlie.

' Good luck,' Bill mouthed and I nodded. I watched as people walked up to get sorted. By a hat! All that rubbish that they were saying about a giant.

" Aren Kara," Professor McGonagall shouted. Kara walked up to the stool and a hat was placed on her head.

" Ravenclaw," it shouted.

" Clearwater Penelope."

" Ravenclaw."

" Wood Oliver."

" Gryffindor."

" Nott Clarisse."

" Slytherin."

" Peters Georgia."

" Hufflepuff."

" Sands Emma."

" Gryffindor."

" O'Reilly Jessica."

" Gryffindor."

" Potter Abigail-Rose." My eyes widened and I took a deep breath. I walked towards the stool. On the first step I tripped over my feet. I heard everyone laugh behind me. I stood up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on my head.

" A lot like your father. Aren't you," a voice hissed.

' I've been told that. I prank like him. But I'm not as pig headed, at least Uncle Remus says that,' I thought.

" Yes, yes. You have brains I see but you don't have the attitude of a Ravenclaw. Very loyal to those you care about, but I think your bravery and temper are most suited to GRYFFINDOR," it yelled. I grinned and ran down to the Gryffindor table.

" Well done Abbie," Bill said, from on up the table. I watched the rest of the sorting. At the end there was ten first years in Gryffindor. Me, Emma, Jessica O'Reilly, Meghan Anderson and Sarah Wilson were the girls. The boys were Percy, Oliver Wood, Timothy Fisher, Sam Brown and Lucas Martin.

* * *

Dear Remus,

I'm in Gryffindor. I knew I would be though. I've made some new friends already. You were right about the sandwiches Charlie took one. I had the other, the chicken was a bit off but I suppose you'll still be eating what's left in the packet. Percy is in Gryffindor too. I can't wait for the morning to start classes. There is a new potions professor, Snape. Wasn't there a Snape in your year. The one dad and Uncle Sirius hated? I'm going to bed now, after I right to Ron and Ginny. Goodnight.

Love,

Abbie-Rose.

I finished the letter then began another on another scroll of parchment.

Dear Ron and Ginny

Hogwarts is great, I'll tell you at Christmas about it. I'm in Gryffindor, so is Percy. So it looks like we were all wrong. He was Weasley enough for Gryffindor.

Love

Abbie.

I put the letters in my hand and walked to the window. I opened it and whistled three times. Artemis flew towards me and I smiled. I tied the letters to her leg.

" Take them to the Burrow and the Den," I said. She flew off and I sighed. I looked around the dorm at my sleeping roommates.

" I better learn the silencing charm," I mumbled as I got into bed and heard Sarah snoring beside me.

**By the way Artemis is Abbie's owl. **


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at the timetable and nodded. Potions, History of Magic, Charms and Flying practice.

" We should get going. We can't be late for our first lesson. And I don't like the look of Professor Snape," Meghan said. We stood up and left the Great Hall.

" I agree, he's a Slytherin. So if that is anything to go by he's going to be a miserable, mean, rude old git," Jessica said. I laughed.

" He was in the same year as my parents. In his letter Uncle Remus said that he called my mum a mudblood and my mum was one of the nicest people in the world. Well that's what he said. He also mentioned that Snape and my dad were enemies at school," I said.

We took our seats in the class and sat quietly until Professor Snape came in. He looked at all of us, he seemed to look at me for longer. He started to talk and it quickly became a long boring speech that I tuned out of quickly.

" Miss Potter, I would like you to listen in my class." I looked up and smiled.

" I'm sorry Professor," I said.

" Why don't you tell the class where to find a Bezoar or the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane," Professor Snape said, and he thought I wouldn't know.

" A bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat, it can be used as an antidote for some potions. There is no difference between monkshood and wolfbane. They are the same thing and it is used to stop werewolves turning violent at a full moon. It helps them keep their human personality," I said.

" Five points from Gryffindor," he said.

" Why, I answered it right," I said.

" For not paying attention," he said.

" I don't need to pay attention. It's boring and it has nothing to do with brewing potions whatsoever," I said.

" I see you are going to be like your father Potter. Detention," he said as the bell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few months passed, soon it was December and there were two weeks left of term.

" Abbie, where's Bill," Charlie said. I looked up from my Transfiguration homework.

" I don't know. But if you help me describe the change between a match and a needle I'll help you find him," I said. He sat beside me and looked at the parchment.

" One is wood, the other is metal. The needle is sharp. The match sets things on fire. And that's all I know," he said. I nodded and scribbled that down. My three foot of homework was done. I shoved it in my bag then ran to my dorm and threw it on my bed. I ran back down and left the common room with Charlie.

" So what do you want him for," I asked.

" Charms homework. It has to be eight foot long. So Bill will be telling me what to do," he said.

" Slacker," I laughed.

" Shut it Abbie," he said. I smiled and stuck out my tongue.

" We should check the library," I said. Charlie nodded and we walked to the library.

" Charlie, I still have homework to do. I'm going back to the common room," I sighed, after twenty minutes.

" You two looking for Bill," Ciara, Bill's friend asked, looking at us. We nodded. " Try the broom cupboard on the fifth floor beside the tapestry."

" Why a broom cupboard," Charlie asked.

" You really are thick aren't you," I said, walking out of the library. We went up to the fifth floor then walked to the tapestry, the cupboard was right beside it. We crouched down and looked through the lock. I saw a glimpse of red hair.

" He's in there, what do we do," Charlie asked.

" I'm not sure we should be interrupting him," I said.

" It'd be funny, wouldn't it," he said. I smiled and nodded. We stood up and Charlie opened the door. Bill glared at us.

" Go away," he yelled, trying to grab the door.

" I think Mum would love to know about this. Don't you Abbie," Charlie said. Bill put on his robes.

" I think we should go to the Owlrey right now," I said.

" What will it take for you to shut up," Bill hissed.

" A million galleons," I said.

" Something reasonable," he replied.

" You do all our homework until summer," Charlie said.

" Bye Bill," the girl said, walking past us.

" Just keep quiet ok," Bill said, shoving us.

* * *

" Uncle Remus," I yelled as I jumped off the train. I ran into his arms and hugged him.

" How was Hogwarts," he asked.

" Brilliant. I'm good at all the classes. And I scored twenty points in the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff," I said.

" I'm glad you like it," he said. " Why don't we get your trunk and go home. I'm sure there'll be a video you'll want to watch." I nodded and we got Athena and my trunk.

" Bye Abbie. See you on Monday," Charlie said as we walked past. I nodded and waved before we went through the barrier.

We apparated home and I quickly changed into my pyjamas. I grabbed a video from the shelf and put it in the player. I put it to the start and played it. I sat on the couch and smiled as the opening of the Sound of Music came on.

" Not this again Abbie. You must know every word," Uncle Remus said.

" I like it," I said. He handed me a plate of chips and bread and butter and I began to eat while watching the film.


	6. Chapter 6

" You'll never catch me," Ginny shouted. I ran after her a snowball in my hand. She stopped and I quickly aimed and hit her.

" That's not fair," she said. I walked up to her and laughed.

" All's fair in love and war. And this is war," I said, lifting her and throwing her on to my back. I ran back towards the Burrow and stopped outside the kitchen door. Ginny jumped down and we went inside. I pulled off my coat, scarf and hat and hung them up before I went into the living room.

" You know Bill still hasn't said anything to me since we found him in the broom cupboard," Charlie said as I sat beside him.

" I can't believe it," I said.

" Yeah, maybe we should make him madder while we can," Charlie said.

" How about we get Arthur to talk to him. We can tell him what we seen before the holidays," I said.

" I can't believe mum wonder where Fred and George get it from," he laughed, grabbing his coat and gloves. I pulled on my hat and scarf and coat again. The two of us walked outside to the shed. Charlie knocked the door and we went in. Arthur turned and smiled.

" What are you up to now," he asked.

" Nothing. We just want to tell you something," I said. He nodded and Charlie retold the story.

" Thank you for telling me. And when you see Bill send him out here. Alright," Arthur said. We nodded and ran out before we started to laugh.

" He's going to kill us," Charlie said.

" No, Molly wouldn't let that happen," I said, as we walked towards the house again.


	7. Chapter 7

One night during Abbie's second year, down in the common room the two oldest Weasley brothers were sitting talking.

* * *

" Well Charlie, what's wrong," Bill asked.

" I don't know," Charlie asked.

" Well then why are we still sitting down here," Bill asked. " I have NEWTs in two weeks Charlie."

" I don't know.. It's Abbie," the younger boy said.

" Abbie, she hasn't gotten into trouble since before Christmas," the older said.

" I know that. It's just her," Charlie said.

" Well, well Charlie boy looks like you do care about something other than dragons and quidditch," Bill laughed.

" Huh."

" Abbie, you like her, you should just tell her," Bill replied.

" No, she is only in second year. That would just wreck it all," Charlie said. " Anyway, we're just like brothers to her."

" You should tell her. And anyway I want to win my bet with Dad," Bill laughed.

" Bet. You did what," Charlie asked.

" We bet on when you would admit it," the older Weasley said.

" Unbelievable. Bill how do I tell her and what if she hates me for it," Charlie said.

" She likes you too Charlie, she just doesn't know because she's only young still," Bill said. " Now if you don't mind I am going to bed." Bill stood and walked up to his dorm.

Charlie sat looking at the dying fire in the fireplace.


	8. Chapter 8

This takes place in Abbie's third year.

* * *

I sat under the big tree by the lake, looking through my book.

" Are you sure you don't want to come to the feast." I looked up and shook my head.

" I couldn't celebrate anything on Halloween. It's been eight years," I said. Charlie smiled and sat down beside me.

" Alright then, but go up to the common room, it's too cold out here," he said.

" I like the cold," I replied.

" Yes, especially when you're in the Hospital Wing with the flu," he laughed.

" Ha ha, very funny. Now leave me alone. I may be a third year but I know some hexes Charlie Weasley," I said.

" Abbie, if you get sick Mum'll kill me, so please come inside," he said.

" No, I'm happy out here with The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett," I said. He shook his head and was quiet for a minute.

" I'll take you off the Quidditch team," he said.

" But I'm the best chaser on the team," I said.

" I will write home."

" I'm pretty sure everyone at home will agree with me."

" I'll get someone to give you detention."

" For what," I asked, kneeling up and facing him. He shrugged and I shoved him over.

" Hey," he shouted. He sat up again then pushed me over and within seconds was tickling me.

" No, stop. Stop it Charlie. Can't breathe," I gasped. He stopped and looked at me. His face was inches above mine. His face came closer and he kissed me. I pushed him away and jumped up.

" Sorry, can we forget that ever happened," he asked.

" No, it.. Wasn't that bad. Anyway didn't Molly and Remus bet on this," I said and Charlie laughed.

" Right come on, lets get something to eat," he said, standing up. We walked back to the castle, like nothing had even happened.

I could never admit it but I liked the kiss and I think I liked Charlie as more than a friend or brother.


	9. Chapter 9

" Abbie, get up. It's Ron's first day. Get up," Ginny shouted. I opened one eye and saw it was still dark outside.

" Ginny it's still early. Go back to sleep," I said. Ginny climbed into my bed and curled into me.

A while later we were both woken by Molly. Ginny and I got dressed then ran downstairs for breakfast. The others were already down.

" Ready for school Abbie," Arthur asked.

" Yep, would it be ok if I flooed Uncle Remus to say bye," I asked. They nodded and I went into the living room. I stuck my head into the fireplace.

" Uncle Remus," I shouted. He walked into the room and smiled. " How are you?"

" Been better," he said.

" I just wanted to say bye," I said.

* * *

I sat beside Meghan and sighed.

" Back to Hogwarts," she said.

" And OWLs this year," Jess replied.

" It won't be that bad. They are only tests," Emma said.

" My brother is starting this year," I said.

" And he doesn't know that you are his sister," Jess asked. I shook my head.

" I don't know how to tell him," I said.

" How about you go find him now and get it over with. I'll come with you," Meghan said.

" Alright," I said, standing up and walking out of the compartment. Meghan was behind me. I stopped when I saw him. He was talking to Ron. I took a deep breath and looked at my friend.

" Go on," she whispered. I opened the door and the boys looked at me.

" I don't need you to check on me Abbie," Ron said.

" Of course not. Says the eleven year old who can't wash his face," I laughed. " Anyway. Harry," I said. He looked at me. " Do you remember anything about the wizarding world before your parents died." He shook his head and I sighed.

" My name is Abigail-Rose Potter. I'm your older sister," I said.

" Why didn't I know about you," he said, after a minute.

" Dumbledore has strange ways of thinking. But I'll be here from now on," I said. " Have you both got something to eat."

" Great, now that you're here Harry, Abbie will be in big sister mode all the time," Ron said.

" Sorry Ronald remind me who did you go to when you had bad dreams after Bill went to Egypt," I said.

" You," he said, quietly. I nodded.

" We're fine thanks Abbie," Harry said, smiling.

" Good and remember Ron you promised to write to Ginny. You can use Athena if you want," I said.

" I will. Now will you leave us alone," Ron asked.

" Yes," I said.

" Then go," Ron said.

" I'll talk to you later after you're sorted. See you in Gryffindor," I said, closing the compartment door and going back with Meghan to our compartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Uncle Remus

The first week has went fine. The professors are already going on about OWLs and they aren't for another nine month. I spoke to Harry, he's in Gryffindor and he's also made the Quidditch team. The youngest seeker in a century. He's already got into trouble with Snape, who obviously doesn't like him. The full moon's in a few days. How are you feeling? Sorry my letter isn't longer but I have Transfigurstion, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes homework to do.

Love

Abbie.

* * *

Dear Ginny

Ron's in Gryffindor. I'm slightly annoyed at that as I wanted to see what the twins were planning if he wasn't. Percy is being his bossy self. You aren't missing much here just lots of work. The Burrow must seem quiet but Bill's coming home for a visit soon isn't he. I can't wait until next year to have you at school. I miss my annoying little surrogate sister!

Love

Abbie

* * *

Dear Charlie

How are the dragons, have you got seriously injured yet? Everything here is fine. Harry started Hogwarts, I told him I was his sister. I think I'll get some photos of Mum and Dad for him. Ron's in Gryffindor as well. Is there ever going to be a Weasley not in Gryffindor. School started two days ago and I already have a mountain of homework to do.

Love

Abbie


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Ginny,

Of course I'm coming home for Christmas. I need a break from the twins prancing and Harry getting hurt! And a break from studying will be nice. I'm fed up of your brother telling me to study (guess which brother). I have Charms now so I'll see you next week.

Love

Abbie

Dear Remus,

I'm so tired, I am coming home and sleeping for twenty four hours. I didn't think OWLs would be such hard work. We did a lesson on animagi this week. I think McGonagall was wondering how I knew so much. What do you think she'd say if she knew Dad and Uncle Sirius were also a stag and a dog? I'll see you next week when I get home.

Love

Abbie

Dear Charlie,

Gryffindor won the last Quidditch match of the term. You should see Harry, he's a better seeker than some of the professional ones. And before you get angry you could have played professionally, you just had to get a job on the other side of the world with dragons. I'm honestly surprised you aren't dead yet. Are you coming home for Christmas. It's not been the same since you and Bill left. And may I point out neither of you have been back since you left.

Love

Abbie


End file.
